Downhole bridge plugs may be installed in a wellbore in an oil field services environment in order obstruct fluid flow within the wellbore. For instance, an installed bridge plug may provide a two-way restriction to the flow of liquids, gasses, or combinations of liquids in gasses in the wellbore. When the bridge plug is in place, a lower zone of the wellbore may be isolated from an upper zone to allow a treatment to be conducted on the upper zone. Example treatments may include fracturing, acidizing, cementing, abandonment, casing repair, or other testing, treatment, or remedial operations.
To install the bridge plug, drilling or other downhole tooling is tripped out of the well, and the bridge plug is tripped into the wellbore using a delivery device. Upon reaching the desired position in the geological formation, the bridge plug is actuated and anchored within the wellbore. In the case of a wellbore abandonment operation, the wellbore may be a cased well. The delivery device may be decoupled from the bridge plug and tripped out of the wellbore. A section mill may then be tripped into the wellbore and used to remove a section of casing. Cement may then be inserted into the wellbore and allowed to cure in the section milled portion of the wellbore. In such application, the bridge plug may be used as a barrier to downhole flow of cement, and to facilitate accurate positioning of the cement within the section milled area of the wellbore.